


draft one of this story im writing

by Celstese



Series: vampires [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Swearing, Tea, Vodka, blue blue appears, chapter 10 is way too short, cyan is different than i member, draft one, during work, f and r are mentioned but they don't appear., mac n chesese, revenge?, sere is blunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a couple of vampires,a ghost and some humans.not all of them will be still in this story by the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so im writing the third draft right now.im justing posting this in case someone wants to read it.

the darkness,the neverending darkness. it is always hungry looking for something. i don't know what it's looking for but it must be important. it comes in many forms. killers ,rapists ,abusers. they all are some who can have it . but most of all its vampires you should be afraid of. they live in it and accepted into their hearts. i will stop them . i petya petrov will kill that vampire bastard even if it's the last thing i'll do.


	2. a night at a night club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two vampires go to a bar

the night was dark and it was time for us to hunt. "what about her?she looks nice." pippa whispered to me. "can't you smell it? she has cancer." i answered quietly. "well 

it's a shame though.i really did want to eat her " pipa said mopping. pippa as much as i love her she sickens me sometimes.it's at times likes this i wish pippa wasn't 

turned that night with me.but i wouldn't have a friend then would i ? "see that girl over there ?" i said moving my eyes in a different direction. "the red head in the pink 

dress?" she questioned already knowing what i would say. "correctomundo ms.harris" i said twiddling my thumbs. good thing this is a gay bar.the last time we went 

hunting in a regular one some very bad things did happen. so we waited until the target walked out of the bar. we followed her into a alleyway. then she noticed something 

was wrong. "i have a knife! i'm not afraid to use it" the target yelled. no your not.we can smeel fear.you reack of it.pippa came in the front,i came in from her back. "stop 

please !" she yelled at pippa.i killed her.


	3. the reporter is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> petya texts her sister whos friend just died and goes to work

"this just in: a reporter for the Niven herald has been found dead."i turned off the TV. my sister kunin works there. it could have been her who was found. im happy she wasn't. the doorbell rings. i open the door.   
"hi petya. you okay?we could close the shop for today?" asked my best friend ilmari Susi. "no its fine." i answer.he obliviously heard what happend.  
"have you called your sister yet?" he asked. "no i just woke up." i replied. "you should probably do that.later." "yeah i will" then he left.after i got dressed then ate.i texted my sister. "are you okay?" "yeah why wouldn't i be?" "one of your coworkers are dead" "what? who was it ?" "don't know i turned off the TV." "ill look into it" "ok"   
"are you still going to work today?" "yep" "bye then" "bye sis"

time skip 

i had just gotten off my bike. i noticed ilmari wasn't there yet.so i then got off ,took off my helmet which i held with my hand.i then walked to the front door. i got out my keys then i open the door.i walked towards the back counter. i then hung my coat and helmet behind it.i then grabbed my work jacket and put it on me.you see me and ilmari own a cafe.its a joint venture.we named it the eagle.so i quickly made sure all of the equipment was working. when i was finished ilmari opend the door walking in. "sorry im late,traffic was bad." he said as he closed the door. "no its fine" i said sincerely. "did you check the equipment ?" he asked. "yep" i replied . "ill just get my work jacket then" "you do that,ill make some tea" so he did. i did what i said id do.; we fliped the door sign to say it was open. it was looking like we where going to have a good day. (people dying excluding.)


	4. crying cyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part of kunins day at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know cyans name means blue blue .i really should change that .

my day is horrible.i ran out of earl gray,it started raining,my college Serena who was also my friend is dead.i found out from my little sister petya. i turn my head and see 

cyan livius. she was serenas girlfriend.shes also my friend.

"kunin do you think there gonna catch them?" cyan asked sobbing. "i hope so cyan,i sure hope so "i reply solemnly. "after works over can we go to your house.this 

wounds too fresh." "sure cyan.we could watch a movie." "that sounds wonderful" at least i have something to do. but work comes first.it usually does.


	5. keeping score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while Pippa is at work her and her college seem come face to face with the reporter.

"doctor ulna!"yelled nurse sovel. "what is it Joan?" i questioned. "your needed in the emergency room"Joan said panting. "what?ill come right away!" i answered. yes its true.in the day i am doctor ulna.at night i am Pippa a vampire who isn't a vegetarian. i have needs you know.having access to a hospital makes it easier.its more fun two,if i am hungry i can just go down to were we store blood.i ran to the emergency room then i open the doors.i saw her then.the girl in the pink dress with red hair. i am gonna need to fail this one.  
"whats the situation?" i asked doctor Jones my college urgently. "two people where going home ,they used a short cut and found her.they called 911 at once. we need to work fast" doctor Jones said quickly. i walked over and tried to find a pulse. there was none. "shes already dead Deanna" i said quietly. "what? let me see!" she rushed over and tried to find signs of life . "ulna your right .there dead."  
the score is Pippa: 100 life :2


	6. dont shoot the messanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonia goes to visit a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive posted this before .ill delete the other version when i find it.

I hate hospitals but my mom insists i go to one.  
So here i am in one waiting for the test results .oh theres my doctor .  
“Im afraid i have some bad news ms pemberton”

“What is it doctor “

“You have cancer.”  
Well shit.


	7. orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilmari thinks about customers at the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter orginally titled a cute little girl.that title seems wrong now .

“Can i get a earl gray?”asked Anne tricklebank a regular a this shop. 

“Sure.for here or to go?” i questioned.

“To go”she replied like she almost always does.  
Shes cute in that dress.  
No ilmari snap out of it.  
You have tea to make  
So i did and she payed me so i gave her the tea and she left then on her way to work.  
Though out this day the usual players appear.  
A miss Felicity Gibson asks for a latte like she always does,peter black orders chamomile tea and Renee guiaaced gets black coffee.  
But someone new came today.i wonder what they'll order.


	8. blond lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on her way to work valerie finds a cafe.

I woke up earlier than usual so i took a different route to get to my job at the morgue.  
On my way i stumbled upon a shop called the Prussian eagle.  
i inferred that they had a sign saying something about a sale for passion tea. So i went inside.inside the tables were a fine shade of mahogany.   
so where the chairs.the curtains were a shade of blue and the table cloth were the same blue. In fact most of the colors there were that shade of blue.   
On the wall there was a flag featuring a eagle that i had seen in my past. I made my way to the counter which was being manned by a young blond harried lad who had a name tag with his name on it. The apron he was wearing was black,he was wearing blue jeans and his shirt was a light red.   
I then asked “can i get a cup of passion tea to go?”  
“Sure.”


	9. a fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyan is at a crossroad.

Todays a Monday and it gone to shit really fast. My flowers are dead,my bananas went bad and my key to seeming normal aka my girlfriend is dead.  
How could this get any worse  
“Hi blue blue!”  
Well apparently my girlfriends a ghost now but is that a bad thing?  
Of course it is. You cant take a break anymore.  
“Blue blue i got killed by a vampire”  
“What”  
“I need you to help me find them so i can have revenge “  
“Bring it on”


	10. monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan thinks.

Day in and day out the routine at work is the same usually.  
during lunch break i eat and nothing to bad happens.  
Yesterday a reporter died here.she could have lived.  
im gonna need to have vodka once im off work


	11. mac n cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena asks a question.

Not that long ago i got killed by a vampire. Now ill never have mac n cheese again which sucks   
“Hey blue blue any leads yet?” i asked my blue haired love.  
“No sere its been five minutes since i started “she said annoyed.   
I guess i jumped into that fast


	12. pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korla and Deanna talk to each other.

Yesterday a girl died.its sad but these things happen  
For some reason no one checked her pulse.  
We lost common sense yesterday .luckily she had a id so she wont be a Jane doe.  
I hate when we do that. No one gets closure. At least there was this time.  
“Dee you okay?” Korla gates asked sarcastically.  
“Yeah” i said wearily.  
“No your not. Ive known you since we were both five.wee getting ice cream once works over”  
“Alright “ i said


	13. office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is mentioned

“Any new cases Arthur ?” i asked setting down my earl Grey on my desk.  
He took a sip from his cup then said “just one.a college of Serena Bombay wants us to look into her death.”   
“Whats their name “  
“Kunin petrov age-”  
I interrupted saying “28.you probably don't remember but that was the name of helenas roommate during college.”  
“We said wed never mention her again”  
“I know and i wont after today”


	14. intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets someone new at work

"felicity?" asked Renee.   
"yeah?" i said.  
"can you show Alice around. she started today" she said gestating to the small blond.  
"sure" i said with estimation.  
she then talked to Alice and left .  
i turned and said "welcome to the photography department at the Niven herald ."   
"whos the head?"  
"that would be cyan livius "  
"why was there an opening"   
"Marge quit"  
"oh"


	15. food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> question is asked

"wheres the cafeteria?" i asked yes im under cover at the clients workplace.  
"its the floor above us.come on ill show you" she says running upstairs holding me.   
"no."  
at least its not dull.


	16. cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sushi bar is found

"thats a sushi bar" yelled cyan happy.   
"yes i can see it too" i said gleefully.   
"lets get some "   
"sure!"   
she then ran towards it inside the cafeteria knocking some people down   
"she sure loves sushi" said Toni pemberton somberly.  
tonis the new intern.  
shes cool   
"yeah i know " i said smiling   
"is there something wrong? you seem kinda off " i said sly .  
"i have cancer "she said crying.   
"oh do you need a hug?"   
"sure"  
the world is going to shit.  
at least i hired someone to look into serenas death .  
hopefully that will make things better.


End file.
